Dancing With Myself
by StarkidGlasses
Summary: Brittany is attending a dance camp right before freshman year in high school. Well, why doesn't she meet some people who will be attending McKinley in the fall? Just trying out Brittany and Mike together! Rated T just in case of... things.
1. Getting To Camp

This is just a little idea I had in my mind when I was at dance camp. I figured since Mike and Brittany are such good dancers, they were made for each. Or _are they? _o.o

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Saved by the Bell.**

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning feeling… different. It was a Monday morning during the summer but I still had to wake up early. I would only do such a thing for something I love, like dance. I love dance with all of my being. Even though I'm not the brightest, I sure do understand dance like it's nothing. I hopped out of bed full of energy this morning. I skipped out of my room and jogged toward the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, which were covered with braces, and combed my blonde hair into a tight ponytail. I ran back into my room. I pulled my tights on and my bright red leotard as I watched Saved by the Bell. I always liked to watch them before I went to school during the school year. I pulled my Capri's on over my footless tights and pulled a sequined shirt over my read that read "Live-Laugh-Love". I slipped my foot into my pink sandals, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.<p>

"Good morning, everyone!" I said as I jumped down the stairs. I heard the groans from my parents as I went into the kitchen and took a seat. I looked down and Lord Tubbington was resting against my chair. I picked him up and snuggled with him.

"Brittany, please don't hold the cat when you're about to eat." My dad complained, gazing at me above his newspaper.

"Sorry…" I muttered, placing the cat at my feet. I waited anxiously as my mom was set 3 plates on the table, along with 3 forks and 3 cups. My stomach was growling just smelling the food my mom prepared. She started to place eggs on the plates when the phone rang.

"I got it!" I exclaimed as I ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked in a bubbly tone.

"Yes, is this the Pears residence?" a young man's voice asked, sounding he was around my age, probably a year older.

"Yes, who's calling?" I asked with a sense of curiosity in my voice.

"Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson. May I speak to Mr. Pears? My father wants me to give him a message." The boy said, stumbling over his words a little.

"Okay, hold on!" I said as I handed my dad the cordless phone. "It's for you." I said as he took the phone.

"Who is it?" he asked quietly as he placed the phone up to his ear.

"Some kid named Blaine Anderson." I responded as I took my seat at the table again, ready to clean my plate. He nodded as I started to pile food onto my fork.

They talked for a brief amount of time, but by the time they finished I finished eating and was in the living room relaxing. I waited about 10 minutes before my mom came back downstairs dressed to go to work.

"Come on, Britt." She said as she zoomed past me. With my iPod in one hand and my dance bag in the other, I followed her out the front door. We got in the car and we started down the road.

"When you get home, I would like you to wash the dishes." my mom started. I could only a grunt in response but I also nodded. With my music blasting in my ears, we pulled up to the college where camp would be held. My mom and I went through the front doors and a lot of tall steps to get to the waiting area outside the dance studio. I felt a big smile spread across my face when I saw the kids inside dancing. It looked like they were practicing ballet with a little bit of edge.

"Come on, Brittany! We have to let the professor know you're here." Mom called out as she went through a doorway that lead to a long hall. We turned the corner, and a short woman came out of her office with a paper and pen in her hand. She looked up from her square glasses that rested on her nose and gave a welcoming smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed extending a hand. I took it and shook it carefully. "You must be Brittany. I'm Ms. Janice. You can call me Ms. J though. I'll be your jazz teacher today." She continued. My eyes grew wide in excitement when she mentioned jazz. I could barely contain my excitement.

"You can go put your things in the studio. Take your shoes off before entering!" she sang, interrupting my thoughts and visions about jazz class. I kicked off my pink sandals and picked them up. I opened the door to the girls- and boys- staring at me. I gave a shy grin as I walked to the cubbyholes. I stuffed my bag and sandals in one then walked around the studio. It was so big and inviting. It made me want to do a cart wheel! I looked at the kids inside, observing their body language. One girl with long brown hair was chatting away to a Latina who looked like she didn't give a crap about what she was talking about. She looked as though she wanted to punch the brunette in the face. I spotted another blonde doing a hand stand against the wall. Her face was all red and beaded in sweat. I winced a little bit as she was breathing hard. Poor girl… I spotted 2 boys, one Asian and one white, sitting against the wall talking to each other. The white boy looked like he didn't want to be there, brushing his brown hair out of his face. He also had very pretty blue-green eyes that sparkled under the lights in the studio. The Asian boy had an excited look on his face as he admired the teacher doing some kind of street dance. There was something about the Asian boy's enthusiasm that interested me. I started to copy the teacher's movements and saw that I liked it. I started doing it faster; it was some kind of arm movement. I got jumbled at a part as the teacher started to watch me. She walked over to me, brushing a few stray hairs out of her tan face. She bent my arm the way she did it. It was much easier then. I thanked her and she walked away smiling. I practiced it a little bit more before the boys started walking over to me.

"Hey." The Asian boy said walking toward me. I smiled at the two boys and replied with a simple "Hi." I was still doing the movements when I noticed the Asian boy trying to copy me. I smiled as I watched him struggle a little.

"Just bend your arm like this." I said as I bent his arm gently, the same way the teacher bent my arm. I looked up at his brown eyes that were hidden by his long black hair. It came past his ears and was sort of flipped at the ends. I grinned as I stepped back to watch him do it. Once he finally got it, I applauded as he bowed. He was very goofy when he bowed, almost falling over. I looked at his friend who was still standing there, picking at his nails.

"Hi." I smiled at him. He looked up and gave me a shy grin. "Hey." He almost whispered back. I looked back at the Asian boy who was staring at me now.

"You could teach me more at lunch." He said as class was starting. I gave him a shy grin and nodded. Once we started class, the teacher made us sit in a circle and introduces ourselves. I was first, of course.

"Hi, my name is Brittany and this is my first week here." I said with a friendly, braces filled smile. The brunette introduced herself as Rachel; the other blonde girl introduced herself as Lucy, but said she preferred Quinn. We all agreed to call her Quinn, then the Latina introduced herself as Santana. I like her name, its different in a good way. After her, the white boy introduced himself as Kurt. I grinned at him as he said his name. The Asian boy introduced himself as Mike Chang, first and last name.

"We'll call you Mike." The teacher said with a smile. We all nodded as I repeated the names in my head. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, and _Mike_. Looks like we're all going to be friends.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Ideas? It would be nice. You know you wanna :D<p> 


	2. Lunch Time

So I was bored at lunch during camp, so I thought of this idea. Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter, couldn't really focus or add anything else that would make sense. Hope you enjoy it anyway :D BTW, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys are awesome :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song "No Idea" by All Time Low. I was just listening to it. Don't judge. 3**

* * *

><p>Lunch time was finally here after a warm up class and a liturgical dance class. I skipped down the hall as Rachel, the talkative brunette, was talking about how fun the warm up was and how liturgical was awkward for her since she was a Jew. I half listen to her and listen to iPod that was playing "No Idea" by All Time Low. As she talks, I look to my right and Mike, the Asian boy, was walking next to me, focusing on what was in front of him. His face seemed so serious so I jumped in front of him. He jumped back in shock as I giggled.<p>

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask as I start to walk backwards. He follows and shakes his head.

"Nothing. Liturgical was really hard." he said with a slight frown. I nod and add "It gets easier."

"Psh, when?" he asked as we shared a laugh. "Soon, I hope." I chime in. He nodded then looked at Kurt, who was to his right staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he nudged his friend. "Get me out of this devil camp." Kurt turned and said to both of us. Mike and I exchanged a laugh as Kurt gave me a shy grin. We passed the vending machines and went up the steps to our lunch area. We had a full view of the basketball court as the kids who attended the basketball camp were playing below. Mike, Kurt & I all got boxed lunch that were offered there and sat next to each other. Santana took the seat across from me. She made her own lunch with a tiny sub sandwich and a bottle of water. I wish I woke up earlier to make my own lunch. Well, actually I was too lazy to make my own. Rachel took the seat next to her, with a boxed lunch in her hand. Quinn sat at the head of the table with a salad and tiny bottle of water. Kurt, Mike, and I opened our boxes and Mike screamed.

"What is it?" I asked in a panic. Kurt & I peered into Mike's box and everything looked normal.

"Carrots." Mike said with a grimace on his face. Everyone else at the table stared at the boy before we erupted in laughter.

"Really Mike? Carrots?" Kurt asked with a friendlier smirk on his face. Santana was still laughing, almost choking on her water. Rachel giggled as she opened a pack of graham crackers.

"They're good for you, y'know!" I added as I took a bite into my dry turkey sandwich. I coughed a little and took a sip of my Gatorade. Kurt eyed his sandwich now and threw it back in the box with a disgusted look on his face.

"Carrots are evil!" Mike exclaimed as me and Kurt shared another quiet laugh. I look over at Quinn to see that she hasn't even looked up from her lunch since Mike screamed. There was something about her that made feel… _intimidated._

"They're good, Mike." Kurt protested as he bit the tip off of one, breaking my concentration on Quinn. He eyed me as I drank my Gatorade. I felt my face get hotter as I stared at Kurt and he stared back.

"What?" I asked as I sat my drink down and Kurt jumped a little. He was taking off guard somehow, like he was daydreaming.

"I was just wondering how old you were. You seem... Younger." he said with narrow eyes. My eyes grew as I answered.

"I'm 14, Kurt." I said quietly. His eyes grew after I answered. He seemed surprised to know that I was 14, but I don't see why. I mean, I'm smart-ish.

"Really?" He asked with a sense of surprise in his voice. Kurt took some string cheese out of the box and started to nibble on it.

"Is that shocking to you?" I asked with a smartass grin on my face. He nodded to my surprise.

"You have so much energy." Kurt's eyes narrowed as he ate another carrot. "Usually kids our age are lazy and consumed by technology and all that other junk." He continued. Mike only watched me as I grinned.

"I guess I do. I think that's why I kept getting compliments this morning..." I always felt weird getting compliments on my dancing. It makes me feel self-conscious. I feel like I want to be better than just a good dancer. I want to be one of the best in my head.

"Well you are a good dancer." Mike chimed in as he drank from his water bottle. Kurt nodded as he agreed with his friend.

"You really are... You give off positive energy." Kurt added as he motioned his hands in a way it made me laugh. Kurt was quiet but he did have a sense of sharp and dry humor. I liked it.

"Why thank you. You two are really good too." I said with an inviting smile that made Mike's face turn red. He could only stare at me after I complimented him.

"Thanks." Kurt almost whispered as he drank some water. I guess he felt the same that I did about being complimented. That feeling of having to be better than good… Mike only smiled a very cheesy after Kurt thanked me.

"Why thank ya, m'am." Mike said in a very bad Southern accent. Kurt rolled his eyes as I laughed. I could see us three really getting along. We all were dancers, we all have a sense of humor, we're all friendly and kind, what could go wrong? Nothing I hope.

* * *

><p>Reviews? IdeasSuggestions? You know you wanna :)


	3. He Likes You

Hello! See, I finished chapter 2 and 3 in the same day so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! You guys are the best!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Eminem's music, Barbara Streisand's music, The Hangover, Apple, or a pet unicorn named Steve.**

* * *

><p>Every day after lunch, we had the choice to either go outside or go up to the studio. Of course it being the first day and it was sunny out, all of us wanted to go outside. I put my pink sunglasses on as I walked out the middle of the field and sat down. I stared at the sky while Mike and Kurt were walking around the track. I don't know what they were talking about, but Mike was moving his hands a lot and Kurt was shaking his head and rolling his eyes a lot. It made me laugh a little and then I focused on the sky again.<p>

"He likes you." a smooth voice said behind me. It made me jump making me hurt my arm turning around. I looked up at the Latina girl that was towering over me. She sat next to me and stuck her legs out in front of her. She was pointing and flexing her feet like we did as a warm up in our classes.

"What?" I asked, clearly oblivious to what was going on. She sighed and pointed at Mike and Kurt.

"That little Asian kid likes you. A lot." She said bluntly as she laid on her back. I like how her black bangs fell over her eyes from where she took her pin out.

"Mike? But we're just friends. Not even that, we just met each other today!" I protested quietly. She only shook her head and mumbled "Well he likes you."

"How can you tell?" I wondered out loud as I watched Kurt punching Mike's arm. I laughed knowing that Mike said something dumb.

"Let's see: he's been eying you every since you walked through the damn door, he copied you while you were tutting, he blushed when you touched his arm, he stared while you talking to him and Kurt at lunch... He likes you." she shrugged. I nodded at her and lay down beside her. We stayed silent for a while before the Latina spoke again.

"I'm Santana, just so you know for sure." she said quietly. I grinned at her name. It was different in a good way.

"I'm Brittany." I responded to her and smiled. She only grinned at me, I'm sure she knew that already.

"Nice to me you, Brittany. Can I call you Britt?" she asked me, sitting up now. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Of course you can, Santana." I replied as Rachel walked over to us, saying hello. I waved at her and motioned for her to sit down.

"What's up?" Santana asked Rachel as she sat up, hugging her knees together. Rachel shook her head with a grin on her face.

"Nothing much, it's just that I was talking to Quinn but she really doesn't seem she likes people to talk to her." Rachel explained frowning a little now. Santana and I looked at each other, and then we looked back at Rachel.

"I bet she's just shy." I suggested as Santana shook her head. Rachel looked puzzled as she stared at Santana.

"What is it then?" Rachel asked Santana as I stared at her. It was really hard keeping up with this fast paced conversation.

"It's because that's the way she was raised. Quinn and I used to be really good friends, actually. I used to go over her house a lot and we would go up to her room just so we could talk. Her parents would always find a way to make her be quiet so they could speak. I had a feeling that she was hiding something from me since she would never really talk about herself either…" Santana explained in a whisper. Rachel and I leaned in to find out more.

"It's like, after she started going by Quinn she changed. She used to be really uncomfortable in her own body even though she never said it. I could see it in her body language, the way she carried herself." Santana said with a sad look. Rachel and I couldn't help but frown too. I felt so bad for her. I then wondered why she went by Quinn.

"Do you know why she goes by Quinn though when her name is Lucy?" I asked in a low tone, trying to keep this conversation between us three. Santana shrugged.

"I guess that after she lost all of that weight and dyed her hair, she felt like a different person." Santana said as a question more than a response. Rachel's eyes shot open in disbelief.

"She used to be overweight?" the curious brunette asked Santana. "What color was her hair before she dyed it?"

"It used to be dark brown. And yes she was overweight." Santana said bluntly to Rachel, as she gasped. I wasn't quite catching on to this situation.

"Wait- so Quinn used to be overweight and her hair used to be dark brown?" I asked, lost in the conversation. It was hard processing this and what Santana said earlier about Mike. Mike. I looked around and I saw that Mike and Kurt were sitting in the shade, listening to Mike's iPod. Kurt looked disgusted as he listened to the music. "What is this?" I heard him yell, making me laugh.

"It's Eminem, you idiot!" he screamed as he punched Kurt's arm. Kurt glared at Mike now then he listened to his own music. I heard Kurt singing along to a song as Mike held his ears.

"UH! NO! Barbara's gonna kill me!" Mike yelled, now laying in a fetal position on the ground. I started to laugh even more, falling over and holding my side.

"Um… Brittany?" Rachel asked confused at what I was doing. I pointed to Mike and Kurt then she nodded. "Ah. Those two are crazy." She said now focusing on Santana again. "So, should we talk to her or not?"

"I think we should." I suggested after I got myself together from that little scene with Mike and Kurt. Santana and Rachel nodded.

"When are we gonna do this?" Rachel asked me and Santana. We all looked at each and shrugged in unison. We laughed at this.

"It has to be some time soon. I really do wanna be friends with her again." Santana said in a sad voice, making me and Rachel frown.

Just then, our assistant, Anya, announced that we had to head back upstairs to attend our next 2 classes. Rachel, Santana, and I went up the stairs while everyone took the elevator. We laughed and talked about how this camp was going to go. I had high hopes that we were all going to continue this connection that we had. We were the three best friends that anybody could have.

* * *

><p>Reviews? IdeasSuggestions? It would be awesome! :D


	4. Aftercare

Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I could never get to a freaking laptop to upload this! Thanks for your reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. This chapter is a lil short... but deal with it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>Our dance classes were over for today and some of the kids started to leave. My mom mentioned that I would be doing after care for camp so I just sat in a comfortable corner in the dance studio and listened to my iPod. I looked around the studio to see that Santana and Kurt were walking out together. They both waved goodbyes at me and I responded with a simple wave. Quinn was sitting on the opposite side of the dance studio, texting someone. Rachel was in the center of the studio practicing one of the moves that she had trouble on in our modern class. I watched as she did the move over and over... It made me wince. I wanted to help her so bad, but I was way too lazy to get up and help her. I sighed and looked down at my hands.<p>

"Hello." Mike said sitting next to me. I jumped and turned my head toward the grinning boy. I saw his reaction as I held my neck.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look. I shook my head carefully, making sure not to hurt it more. His hands reached up to my neck and pressed down gently, making me wince- but a good kind of wince if that's possible. It felt good as he rubbed circles where it hurt. I relaxed a bit as he pressed down a little bit harder. I bit my lip to hide a moan and ended up letting out a big breath of air.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled after he was done rubbing my neck. I shook my head a little and shot a painful grin at him.

"It's okay." I whispered to him and I watched his face blush a little. I smiled more and sat back against the wall. He relaxed a little bit, touching the soles of his feet together.

"So... You're in aftercare, too?" he asked bouncing over his toes. I watched him and nodded, wanting to have a real conversation with him alone.

"Yeah. My mom said she'd been here to pick me up around 4:30 every day." I said slouching slightly remembering I had chores when I got home. I hate washing dishes. It's a waste of time. That's what electronic dish washers are for.

"You're lucky, my dad won't be here until 5 o'clock." Mike grumbled in the most adorable way that made his black bangs fall into his brown eyes. It made me laugh as he sighed.

"You'll be okay." I said nudging his shoulder a little with mine. He simply shrugged and sighed again. I looked around, thinking of something to say to make him feel better.

"Well, I'll be here another half hour... Let's try to do something." I said with a devious grin. Mike's eyes lit up as he scooted closer to me.

"Like what?" he asked with that same devious grin on his face. I stood and grabbed his hand.

"We're gonna go on a little adventure." I said in a mysterious tone. He just nodded and followed me out of the dance studio, down the stairs, and around the corner. I skipped down the hall and Mike jogged behind me, keeping up with my pace.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly as we went passed the vending machines. I looked around and kept skipping. I shrugged and laughed. Mike seemed a little concerned but he kept grinning and jogging.

After about 10 minutes of running the halls, we went to the basketball court. I looked up at the lights and the seats that were pushed back. It was so bright and wide. I looked around then found a basketball. I ran over to it as Mike was acting like he was shooting a half court shot. I grabbed the basketball.

"Think fast!" I yelled before throwing the ball at Mike full speed, surprising him. Mike caught it, forcing him back a few steps. I smiled sweetly at him as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Do you play basketball?" he asked in amazement, dribbling the ball at his side. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, I played basketball. For 3 years." I responded as I stole the ball from him and proceeded to make a 3-point shot. Mike's eyes grew and so did his smile.

"That's awesome, Brittany!" he exclaimed, fist pounding me. I shrugged and gave him a shy smile.

"I guess..." I muttered as he wrapped his arm around me to grab the basketball I now had behind my back. "No!" I shrieked as I tried to pull away from his grip. He was holding on too tight so I just let go of the ball. He smiled at me as he held the ball behind me. I started to blush at how close we were to each other. His face was also turning a light pink as we stood there. I grinned up at him as he struggled to get the basketball from around me.

"Here, let me help." I started as I grabbed the basketball from behind myself. I put it in between us and placed it in his open arms.

"Why thank ya, m'am." he said in that horrible Southern accent again that made me laugh. He smiled at me then turned away to shoot a 2-point shot. I nodded and sat down, watching Mike shoot hoops. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket so I took it out and read the message.

"I'm here" the message said from my mom. I groaned so loud that Mike got startled and held the ball tight. I frowned at him.

"My mom's here..." I started as I stood up. He threw the ball back where I picked it up before.

"I'll walk you back up to the studio to get your stuff." he said as we turned to walk out of the basketball court. We walked all the way down the hall and ran up the stairs in silence. He opened the studio door for me and I entered.

"Why thank ya, kind sir." I said in a bad Southern accent that sounded like Mike's. He laughed and acted like he was tipping his hat. I slung my backpack on my shoulder then Mike's expression changed from calm to shock.

"I can carry that for you." He blurted out, not really thinking about what my reaction would be.

"It's kinda heavy, Mike. I don't want to burden you either." I said with a slight pout that made him laugh.

"Really, it's fine." He assured me before I handed him my backpack. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We stood there for a couple seconds before this got awkward.

"Well, um… Ladies first." Mike motioned to me so I would walk out the studio. I grinned and walked out of the studio, with Mike following me. We made it down the steps and to the front door when he opened it for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled before walking outside. Mike held the door open so he wouldn't be locked out of the building. I smiled at him as he handed me my backpack. He mouthed 'Bye' and I replied with a little wink. I turned away, leaving him blushing at the door. I started walking toward the car, watching my mom who saw the whole thing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mike!" I called out to him as I opened the car door. I turned back to see him smile at me and wave. I grinned and responded with a wave. I stepped into the car and reflected on my day. I met some new friends, danced, and I met someone that... Well, interested me. I can't wait to come back tomorrow. I thought about Mike with a grin on my face.

* * *

><p>Did ya like it? You should leave a review then ;D<p> 


	5. I Just Wanted Some Milk

O hai. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I love it :D well this chapter is short because I wanted to keep this and the 2nd day of camp separate. So enjoy Brittany's story telling :D

**Disclaaaaimer: I don't own Glee, Apple, or the country of Japan.**

* * *

><p>Beep, beep, beep. My eyes peered open and scanned the room. It was still dark outside. I glanced over at my alarm clock and read the time. 3:27am. I sat up, confused about the random beeps. I picked my cell phone up and pressed the unlock button. I had received a text message. Grunting in annoyance, I decided to open it and read it.<p>

"You awake?" the message read. I was becoming beyond angry as I thought of responses for this idiotic message. I then looked at who sent it to me. Mercedes. All of my anger disappeared and a smile stretched upon her face.

Mercedes and I had been best friends every since kindergarten. I hadn't heard from Mercedes for about a week since she was on vacation in Japan. I was kind of curious about how it was there so I replied.

"You kinda waked me up, but I'm up now haha Cedes!:D" I said, trying to sound as positive as I could about what my best friend had done.

"Aw I'm sorry, Britt-Britt! I didn't mean to! I'm just bored, that's all. Lol how's camp?" Mercedes replied in about a couple minutes. I had already turned my television on and was listening to my iPod.

"It's fun so far:P they kicked my butt yesterday lol how's Japan, bestie? :o" I replied, trying not to say too much about what happened at camp. I hadn't told anyone, not even my mother. She asked but I just said that it beat staying at home all day. Then surprisingly, she left it at that.

"That's good :) Japan is really cool, I wish you were here to see it! We gotta come back together and do some shopping" Mercedes was always down when it came to shopping. We could spend all day at the mall. Well, we did once. Never again. It made our legs and arms stronger though.

"oh yay :D they have great stores, I take it" I replied, trying not to fall asleep. I needed something to drink. I swung my legs out from under my covers and stood up. I stuck my iPod and cell phone into the pocket of my basketball shorts and exited my room. I skipped down the hall silently and skipped steps as I went down them. My cell phone beeped in my pocket, so I took it out and read my message. It was really dark in my living room, and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I tripped over the rug that was in the center of the room. I fell, hitting my arm on the coffee table. I grunted and sat against the couch in pain. I read Mercedes' message in a whisper.

"They have everything here.. I g2g now. Going out to eat. Ttys, xoxo" I sighed and held onto my arm as I replied to her.

"Kk, have fun! Be safe! Xoxo" I stood after I sent the message and then tripped over the table, hitting my toes on the leg of the table. I fell onto the couch, wincing. I had always been a klutz. I hopped into the kitchen on my unharmed leg, got some milk, and hopped upstairs. I laid down and fell asleep again, not even drinking my milk.

I woke up again around 7am. I frowned and sat up, feeling like I didn't get any sleep. I tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain in my right foot. I winced and sat back down. My mom popped her head into my room then.

"Morning Brittany! What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that I was in pain. Before

I could even say a word, she was at my side examining my foot. I looked down at it and saw that it was purple-ish. I winced as she pressed down on it slightly. She apologized and looked me in the eye.

"What happened?" she asked then as I rested my foot on my bed.

"I kinda woke up in the middle of the night because Mercedes texted me so of course I had to reply since I haven't heard from her in a week. So we talked a little, but then I got thirsty so I decided to go downstairs to get some milk. But I was also reading a text message as I went downstairs so then the crazy rug in the living room attacked me! I was trying to free myself from its grasp but it was too strong. It then spit me out and my arm hit the table as I hit the floor. I replied to Mercedes' message as fast I could and stood again just to be attacked by the rug again but this time it hurt my foot. So I stood and hopped to the kitchen, got some milk, and went back upstairs since Mercedes had to eat and she couldn't text me anymore. So long story short; I was attacked by the crazy rug in the living room." I ended with a big smile as my mom just stared.

"... Get ready for camp. I'll get you some ice." she said walking out of my room.

* * *

><p>Reviews are nice. You should leave one.<p> 


	6. Flirt

Hey guys! I was writing this at 2 in the morning so yeah :P thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! You guys are AWESOME. This is probably the cutest thing I've ever written... (that's good for me :D) Hope you enjoy this little Mike & Brittany moment :3 but don't worry. Stuff's about to go down. :) PLOT TWIST!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... I do wanna meet Darren Criss though. Well- make that the whole Glee cast...**

* * *

><p>I had a hard time getting ready this morning. Since my ankle was swollen from my late night battle with the carpet, I had to wear really baggy sweatpants. My mom suggested not going into dance today but I can't just miss a day. I love to dance, and I will dance no matter what. I pulled my Charlie Brown shirt and black sweatpants on then looked for some comfortable shoes to wear. I settled on my pair of black low top converse. I try to be careful by tying my right shoe loose, and then I grab my bag and head down the stairs.<p>

"Good morning!" I call out like every morning to my groaning parents. I pet Lord Tubbington on my way to the kitchen table and sit in my usual spot.

"Morning, Britt. Your mother told me what happened to your ankle." My dad said with a hint of concern in his voice. "Are you sure you still want to go to camp today?"

"I'm 100% positive." I say with a bright smile. My parents exchange looks before continuing on with the conversation.

"Okay. Take it easy today, Brittany. I know how hard you dance." It was a scary thing for my dad to see me dancing. He said that it looks like I'm going to break both of my legs when I'm tap dancing. I think he's just being overdramatic though. By this time, my mom placed breakfast on the table. We ate in silence, and then got ready to leave for our days. My dad left right after breakfast for work. I sat in the living room listening to my iPod, as I did every morning. I tapped my left foot to the beat of all my songs as my mom got ready. I started to think about how Mike would react to my ankle. He probably would try to help me in class and cute stuff like that. Maybe Santana was right. Maybe Mike likes me… Just as I started to grasp that thought, my mom was charging toward the front door telling me to come on. I stood and limped out of the house, getting into the car. I listened to my iPod the whole way there. I noticed that we left a little bit earlier today. Yesterday, I got here at 8:50am. Now I'm here at 8:15am. I pout slightly, knowing that class doesn't start until 9am.

"It's gonna be alright, Brittany!" My mom said just as I started to pout at the time.

"I hope so." I say bluntly as I limp out of the car.

"Have fun!" she says in an annoying, mom-ish voice.

"I'll try." I call out as I walk toward the building. As I started to push the automatic door opening… button…thing, a hand reached out and pressed it. I look at them and I just see that familiar black hair.

"Oh hi." Mike said, grinning at me now. I start to feel myself blush as I smile at him.

"Good morning, Mike." I smile and limp inside. Mike followed me inside like a puppy and opened the door for me in the little box… room... place.

"You okay?" he asked with concern, noticing my obvious limp. I nodded and keep going up the stairs. Mike grabbed my arm and I look back at him confused. "Let's take the elevator." He says with a shy smile.

I nod and going down the stairs, him holding my arm the whole time. I stare at him with a bewildered expression. When he notices my face, he jumps in shock.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're still holding onto my arm…" I say shyly and look down. Noticing this now, Mike lets go of my arm and scratches his head.

"Sorry…" he says as we walked to the elevator. I shake my head and give him a reassuring smile. He grinned and dropped his head. He presses the button for the elevator when we approach it and wait.

"So…" I pick at my nails nervously as we wait.

"So… what classes do we have today?" Mike asked trying to make conversation. I smile and shrug.

"I don't know, you tell me." I say with a devious grin. He laughs at my grin and looks down.

"I honestly have no idea, Britt. Is it okay if I call you Britt?" He asked, staring into my eyes. My eyes widen as I nod.

"Yeah, you can." I smile and he nods. The elevator doors open and Mike motioned for me to enter.

"Thanks." I shoot at him as he walks in behind me.

"No problem." He says as he presses the button to take us to the second floor.

"You're such a gentleman." I point out and he laughs.

"It's just how I was raised." He winks at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. How can he be this _perfect_?

"That's really attractive." I say with a smirk on my face. The elevator doors open and we head out toward the studio.

"Oh really now?" Mike said with a big, goofy smile on his face. I nod and grin at him.

"Sure is. It's nice to know that all guys aren't jerks." I smile as he opens the studio door for me after we take our shoes off. I limp inside and grab 2 yoga mats for us. I give the blue one to Mike and keep the pink one for myself. We lay them out in the corner of the studio and sit. Mike can't take his eyes off of my right ankle that's purple and throbbing.

"What happened?" he almost whispered. I thought about what I told my mom and her reaction to it. I figured I should be a little realistic with him.

"I woke up in the middle of the night because my best friend, Mercedes, texted me from Japan so I totally had to reply. After we texted for a bit, I got thirsty so I went downstairs so I could get some milk. On my way to the kitchen, I was texting and walking so I tripped over the carpet in my living room. It like, attacked me! I hit my arm pretty hard but it's okay now. So I stood up then it attacked me again. This time I hurt my ankle. So I had to hop to the kitchen, get my milk, go upstairs, and sleep. I ended up not even drinking the milk! So long story short; My carpet attacked me." I end with a shy grin. Mike is staring at me with wide eyes as I finish.

"Dude… that sounds awful. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he asked with a worried frown. I smile at how much he cares about me.

"This is weird." I say bluntly. He tilts his head.

"How so? We're just two friends… I mean, we _are_ friends, right?" he asked with a grin. I nod and smile at him.

"Yeah… but you're being so nice to me. We barely know each other." I point out. He just shrugs to my surprise.

"I like being caring and nice to pretty girls." He says with a smile. I feel my face getting hotter and I drop my head.

"You think I'm pretty?" I ask, looking up at him. He notices how red my face has gotten and he grins.

"Of course." He whispers, smiling at him. I feel my heart swim in my chest. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud yet all I can do is grin like a fool. I brush some of my bangs out of my eyes and smile at him.

"You're really cute, Mike." I say quietly as he starts to turn red. We stare at each other for a moment. Everything just felt right in the world. It felt like all the madness and chaos stopped, and it was replaced by this feeling of bliss and just pure joy. I felt myself fall a little harder for Mike. I didn't question it either. I didn't care what others thought. I'm pretty sure he felt the same. Mike broke the silence after about 30 seconds.

"So, is there anything I can do to make your ankle feel better?" He asked again, pushing for an answer.

"Some ice would be awesome… I don't know where the ice machine is." I frown as a devious grin spreads across Mike's face. I stared at him wide eyed as he starts towards my lower body. He crawls down to my right ankle and grabs it gently. His hands were like ice, so it felt good against my bruised ankle. I sigh in relief as he grins up at me.

"I know my hands are freezing." He laughed but I felt his hands become warmer as he held onto my ankle. He was getting nervous as he contemplated something. I could see it in his eyes, the way he kept looking into my eyes. I kept grinning at him, not knowing what to expect. His thumbs getting rubbing up against where the bruise was but it felt kind of good. Feeling pressure on it made me shiver a little bit and he laughed every time I did. I stuck my tongue out at him and he'd give me this innocent puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Hope you know that doesn't work on me." I said with a smirk.

"Well I know what would make you smile… possibly blush." He implied with the cutest smirk ever. I could tell that he was trying to copy me.

"Oh God…" I say with a small chuckle. Before I knew it, he was lowering his head toward my ankle. I watched him with wide eyes as he pressed his lips against my ankle. I felt my face becoming redder than it already was. I smiled wide since his hair tickled a little. His lips were gently pressed against my ankle for a couple seconds then he lifted his head to smile at me.

"I knew it!" he laughed loud and I couldn't help but do the same.

"You're such a flirt, Mike Chang." I say rolling my eyes.

"Only for you, though." He winked at me again.

"Flirt." I smile at him.

"Hey, you let me." He laughed and I nodded in response.

"You have a point."

* * *

><p>Reviews are awesome. Just saying.<p> 


	7. Dinner

Hey guys! Sorry these chapters are coming slower and slower D: I find trouble finding inspiration but I got enough to write this little number ;D I really hope you guys like this one! It has a surprise guest from earlier in the story :) thanks for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, or BMW... if that makes sense.**

* * *

><p>I could only do so much in our morning classes due to my ankle, so most of the time I was sitting off to the side. Even though I wanted to just jump out on the floor and dance, I just sat there quietly. I got to watch Mike and Kurt argue about the dumbest things during class. In our warm up class, they were arguing about whose attitude swing was going higher. In jazz, they were arguing about whose Grande battement was going higher. In both situations, Kurt's attitude and battement was higher since he was taller. Mike just had a hard time coping with the height difference and it made me laugh. I enjoyed watching the guys dancing, and Mike occasionally dancing toward me on purpose to talk. He would constantly look at me while he was dancing, and every time he did I got butterflies. The rest of the girls would scoff whenever he did though. They were jealous. Yet, I didn't know why. I mean, it's not like Mike was the only boy here. Kurt was here dancing too. I saw all of the girls talking to him with smiles on their faces but it seemed like they didn't have a crush on him or anything. It certainly looked like they had a crush on Mike though. Their crush on Mike was so… <em>obvious<em> and it made me sick. What if Mike didn't like me? What if he liked Rachel or Santana? Oh God, what am I saying? Those thoughts made me worried during the classes as I watched Mike dance. He really was a catch. I didn't want to let him slip from my grip as long as I was here. He had the perfect, long, black hair, almond shaped brown eyes, and a priceless smile. Before I knew it, it was time to go to lunch. I stood carefully and grabbed my lunch bag. I wasn't going to eat the lunch that they prepared for us again. I decide to take the stairs today, even though my ankle was throbbing. I didn't care, I thought of it as exercise for the day.

"Brittany!" a voice called out behind me as I started down the steps. I look back and it's Kurt. He's running toward me with a suspicious look.

"Yeah?" I asked as he approached me.

"Why are you taking the steps?" he asked me, kind of out of breath.

"I won't be dancing today and I need some kind of exercise." I reply but he's already fixing another question as we go down the stairs.

"What's going on between you and Mike?" Kurt whispered as we walked. I almost tripped when he asked me this personal question.

"What do you mean?" I asked when I caught my breath. Kurt gave me a sly smile that made me scared.

"Don't play dumb with me, Brittany. How was your little moment with Mike this morning?" Kurt asked with a suspicious look, making me even more scared.

"Kurt! How do you know about this?" I ask with total shock in my voice.

"I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I know everything." He responded with a wink. "So tell me."

"He just kissed my ankle because it hurt. That's it." I say, defensively. He nods, clearly not believing me. I sigh at his expression then grin. "It was kind of cute." After I said that, his expression became excited and he squealed.

"Awwww! That's so cute, you guys are so cute!" he clapped. I can't help but smile at how cool Kurt is being about this. I thought that he would be kind of jealous since that's how guys usually are. But not Kurt. He's actually supporting us. I'm kind of grateful for that.

* * *

><p>Lunch was underway and everyone was chatting. Mike, Kurt, Santana, and I were talking about a dance they did in the jazz class as Rachel and Quinn were talking quietly. Their dance very… provocative but that made me want learn it even more. It looked like all the girls were having fun though. It's probably because the guys were getting pushed around and rejected throughout the song. It was fun to watch though.<p>

"I don't think that we should perform that for our showcase in the winter." Mike stated, clearly traumatized from the experience. I frown slightly.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be here in the winter." I haven't talked about continuing dance here with my mom but by the look of Mike's face after I said that gave me motivation to.

"WHAT? Brittany, you **need **to come in the winter! I'd die if you didn't!" Mike screamed as he grabbed my hand. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us two. Kurt and Rachel cupped their hands together against their chests with big smiles. Quinn looked at Mike with an eyebrow raised. Santana just stared with wide eyes.

"…so, how's everyone's day?" Quinn asked to break the silence. Kurt turned to her with a smile.

"Oh just fine. How about yours, Quinny?" Kurt asked, dropping his arms on the table upright so he could rest his chin on them. They all start to talk amongst themselves again as Mike still clutches to my hand. I can't help but smile at him.

"I'll think about." I tell him quietly. He nods and grins at me. Just then, my cell phone vibrated in the pocket of my sweatpants. I pull it out with my free hand then groan when I read the message.

"We're going out to dinner tonight with the Andersons. When you get home, take a shower and put on your red dress. No, not the one that makes you look like a hooker on the corner at 3 am. And not that one that makes you look like you're on your way to the club. The formal one. Curl your hair too. If you don't, I'm gonna rip your braces off. Xoxo- Mom" the message said. Mike glanced at my phone and his eyes widened.

"Is she serious?" he asked quietly with concern in his voice.

"About what?" I ask, still kind of upset.

"About ripping your braces off." Mike said, even more concerned to see that I wasn't even scared by the message. I laugh and shake my head.

"She always does that to scare me." I say calmly as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I love your smile. I wanna come back here tomorrow and see all of your teeth intact." He said with a smile. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh Mike! Don't worry! My teeth are gonna be just fine."

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home from camp, my mom left to go to the grocery store. I was home alone so I decided to have a little bit of fun. I blasted the music from my laptop and did what my mom told me to do. I had it set on my mix of My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! At The Disco. I took a shower for about 10 minutes, and then blow dried my hair. I threw an old t shirt and some sweats on to curl my hair. I decided to give myself little ringlet curls all along and smiled at myself in the mirror. I sat around a bit before an idea popped up in my head. Makeup. I ran into my bathroom and put on a slight shade of silver eye shadow on and black mascara. I then put my red Air Heads lip gloss and smiled. I look freaking awesome. I look at the time and notice that it's going on 5:30pm. I was supposed to be ready at 5pm. Great. I rush and slip my dress on as my mom comes back home.<p>

"Brittany! Are you ready?" my mom calls out as I come downstairs, fully dressed. She looked at me, impressed. "Wow, Britt. You did good!" she exclaims. I twirl and laugh.

"I did, didn't I?" I sit on the couch in the living room. I sit there for a little while then my dad barges into the house.

"Come on guys! We gotta go! We don't want to be late for our dinner with the Andersons!" my dad yells then runs back outside. I stand up instantly and rush to the car. We all pile in my dad's BMW and practically speed to the restaurant. When we pull into the parking lot, I see 3 people. I see lady with long black hair and narrow eyes, a tall man with black curly hair, and a teen boy who looks about my age with the same black curly hair that's slicked back. He's actually quite good looking… I have to shake that thought out of my mind as my dad parks the car. What about Mike? I sigh quietly and step out of the car, releasing some wrinkles from my dress as we walk toward the family. I give a friendly smile as my dad starts to introduce us to the 3 people.

"Brittany, Glenda, this is Jacob" he pointed to the tall man, "-Annabella" he pointed to the lady, "-and Blaine." He now pointed to the boy. I have a light bulb moment. So _this_ is the boy I talked to on the phone. He was kind of cute. I liked his green eyes, and the way his hair was slicked back. I smile at him and his responds with a shy grin. We all walk into the restaurant and we get seated. We all order drinks so now we're just waiting. My parents and Blaine's parents were chatting away about business stuff. They left me and Blaine alone to talk amongst ourselves.

"So… what school are you going to?" I ask with a friendly tone of voice. His head snaps up, startled by me talking. I apologize quietly and he nods.

"I'm going to Dalton Academy." He said quietly and I tilt my head.

"I've never heard of it…" I say to him. He nods.

"It's an all boy's school. That's probably why." He cracks a grin and I smile.

"Oh okay. I'm going to McKinley. " he nods and smiles.

"I know a guy who's going there." He says with a big goofy smile on his face. I tilt my head.

"What up with the smile?" I grin suspiciously at him and his eyes widen.

"Um…" before he could finish, my mom says something that totally ruined our conversation.

"Aww, look at Brittany and Blaine hitting it off!" Blaine and I shoot very embarrassed and confused looks at my mother. She smiles and mouths 'Get some' to me. I raise an eyebrow, look at Blaine, and then we erupt in laughter.

"Wow that wasn't awkward…" Blaine says after things calm down. I nod.

"Right! I should've told my mom that I already like a guy who goes to my camp." I say, sipping my soda.

"I should tell my mom that I like guys." He mumbles and I almost choke on my soda.

"Oh my God, you're gay?" I whisper to him and he nods.

"It's kind of obvious though." He shrugs and I laugh quietly. We continue to talk about guys for the rest of the night. I'm becoming quite fond of my new buddy, Blaine. We have something in common, if you catch my drift.

* * *

><p>Reviews are just pure sex.<p> 


	8. New Session

Hey Gleeks! This chapter is a little bit longer than the others and that's because this is a SONG CHAPTER! WOO! I got the inspiration by listening to the song that the gang dances to! I really hope you guys like this chapter because this is certainly my favorite that I've written ^.^ thanks for all of your favorites, alerts, and reviews! Special thanks to nitamae for your review! It really did make my day :) and I hope you review this chapter too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the music mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks since camp started and we're starting our new session today. I get excited since we're not taking any more modern classes. Now I get to focus on hip hop, tap, and African; my favorite dances. I get ready, eat, and then head to camp. I'm smiling the whole way there, excited for my classes. I almost jump out of the car and run to the building where Mike is waiting for me. He's been doing this for a week now and I get butterflies every time I see him smiling through the glass. He opens the door for me as I approach it.<p>

"Well, good morning Ms. Pears." He says with his priceless smile. I grin at him and thank him quietly as we walk inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Chang!" I laugh quietly and he follows suit. We practically run up the stairs, remove our shoes, and sit in the studio in our usual corner.

"So how are you this morning, or do I have to ask?" Mike asks me, noticing my wide smile. I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to do hip hop and tap today!" I squeal quietly and he laughs hard. I didn't notice how high pitched my voice got until after I said it. I blush quietly and drop my head. Mike looks at me and lifts my head.

"You're blushing." He states the obvious and pokes my cheek with his free hand. I laugh and nod.

"Of course I am! I'm embarrassed!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed for sounding like a chipmunk." He said with a smirk. I glare at him playfully as he laughs again. I smack his arm lightly and he screams.

"Violence!" he says and I smile sweetly.

"Me? Violent? I'm never violent!" I say with the same smile. He gives me shifty eyes then shakes his head.

"You're something else, Britt." Mike says with a grin. I give him a shy smile and he returns it. We stare at each other for a couple seconds, lost in each other's eyes. I feel my heart pounding in my chest as his smile fades. I give him a confused look until I see him starting to lean in. I don't know what to do as I press my hands against the floor to balance myself. I lean in a little until our faces are inches away from each other. He was so close to landing that I started to close my eyes. Just a little a closer…

"Good morning!" Rachel and Kurt sang, walking into the studio. Mike and I jerked back and acted like nothing happened. We both had deep blushes on our faces so it wasn't completely a secret. I'd gotten really close with Rachel and Kurt so it wasn't going to be that hard to explain what just happened.

"I'm sorry, did we just ruin something?" Kurt asked looking at Rachel.

"I think we did, Kurt." Rachel said suspiciously, eyeing me and Mike. We looked at each other then looked at Kurt and Rachel. We were speechless. Kurt got that sly smile on his face again. Rachel laughed as Kurt smiled at us. Mike and I just sat there blushing furiously. As things got more awkward, Mike just started smiling.

"Well, I can honestly say that Brittany wasn't about to get pregnant." Mike said. I look at him with my eyes wide open.

"I sure as hell hope not!" Kurt said, as we all erupted in laughter. Well this was certainly a way to start off the day.

Mike, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and I were sitting in the studio after our warm up class talking about how excited we were for hip hop. We were all excited about having this class, yet we were sad that Quinn left to go to cheerleading camp. She said that she wanted to make the cheerleading squad in high school. That actually interested me. I kind of want to be a cheerleader in high school.

"I don't understand why we have to have it first thing in the morning, though." Santana said and we all nodded.

"We need some energy for this type of dance. Why can't we have hip hop after swimming?" Kurt asked.

"We're gonna be even more tired after swimming." I said, causing him to nod.

"Eh, you're right." He shrugged and I laughed. I can tell that he likes being right all the time so I just said that to mess with him.

"I can't wait to swim today!" Mike said with a big smile. We all laugh at his random outburst.

"Me either! It's going to be so relaxing after lunch." Rachel sighs quietly and grins. She's always talking about way to relax or calm down. She's the opposite of me, yet we're good friends. Just after she said that, we hear the studio door open. We all look at a guy with brown hair that comes just below his ears, blue eyes, glasses, and is dressed in sweat pants and a t shirt. Oh, and he was in a wheelchair. Ms. Janice, who is in charge of the camp, holds the door open for him to roll inside. He thanks her quietly and she rushes in behind him.

"Good morning, students! How was your warm up class today?" she asked with the bright smile she always has. It was actually quite scary…

"Good." Kurt says quietly.

"Fun!" I say excitingly.

"Amazing!" Rachel joins in.

"Awesome." Santana says with a smirk.

"Sexy." Mike states with a straight face. Everyone looks over at him and erupts in laughter.

"Oh, Mike. We can always count on you for making everything awkward." Kurt says with no emotion in his voice, making everyone laugh even harder. Once we calm down, Ms. J continues talking.

"Well like we have scheduled, you will be having hip hop now!" she paused to let us cheer and everyone did. She laughed quietly and continued. "Well, I'm gonna leave you kids alone now. Have fun!" she shot a look at the guy in the wheelchair then. "Go easy on them, hun." She winked and skipped out the studio. We all sat there, dumbfounded. He was our teacher? After we watched Ms. J leave, we turned our gaze to the guy. He gave us a shy smile.

"Hi guys! Can we form a circle on the floor so we can get introductions out of the way?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. We all formed a circle on the floor and the guy grinned.

"Thanks. You guys are more cooperative than my other classes." He laughed quietly as we joined him with snickers. "Who wants to go first? We'll do names and 1 fact about you." He grinned. I looked around at everyone. No one raised their hands. The guy laughed and nodded. "Okay, didn't think I was going to have to do this. I'll choose someone at random. How about…" he looked at us for a couple seconds then pointed to Rachel. She blushed and smiled.

"Okay. I'm Rachel Berry and I've been singing Barbra Streisand songs every since I could talk." She said with a proud grin. We all applauded and laughed quietly.

"Hi Rach!" the guy grinned. I was observing him quietly. He didn't look a lot older than us and was really cute. I grinned at him as he started to choose someone else to go. "How about you?" he asked, pointing to Kurt. He was taken by surprise and let out a small chuckle.

"I'm Kurt. My fact is that I share a deep obsession of Barbra Streisand with Rachel." He said, shooting a smile at her. She replied with making a heart with her hands. We all applauded and laughed again.

"Nice to meet ya, Kurt! Let's see…" he said looking at us again. "And you?" he pointed at Santana now. She shrugged and smiled.

"I'm Santana, and I like to throw glass at people." She said with her signature smirk. We all laughed as our teacher looked concerned.

"Hello, Santana. Remind me to **not** get on your bad side." He said with a small laugh that was full of fear. "How about you, blondie?" he asked, pointing to me now. I'd been caught up listening to everyone else's introductions that I didn't have anything to say about myself.

"Um… hi, I'm Brittany. I… can't really think of something about myself." I laughed nervously. Mike raised his hand and I shoot a confused look at him.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, pointing to Mike.

"Brittany is the best dancer here." Mike said with a smile. "That's her fact." He looked at everyone and they all nodded.

"She can't beat me any day." Rachel said with a grin.

"She can leap really high…" Kurt said quietly.

"She hit me when she did a fan kick…" Santana said with a frown. I nodded and apologized again for doing that.

"She can tut better than me." Mike said finally. I smiled at them all as the teacher sat back with an impressed look.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany. It seems like you're a very inspiring young lady." The teacher said with a smile. He looked at Mike now. "And last but not least, how about you?" Mike grinned at the teacher.

"I'm Mike Chang and I'm always hungry." Everyone erupted in laughter. After we calmed down again, the teacher nodded at him.

"I can tell that you're a class clown. We're gonna have fun." The teacher smiled evilly, making everyone but Mike laugh. He had a scared expression on his face that looked absolutely adorable. "Well, I'm going to try my best at remembering all of your names these 2 weeks." He started. "Now it's time for me to give my little life story since it's required of me. And no, you can't skip it." He said with a grin, making us giggle.

"My name is Artie Abrams, I attend William McKinley High School, and I'm returning there as a senior. I've been dancing every since I was 5 years old. I started dancing here and have been for 12 years now. I'm a part of 2 dance groups and I teach at Studio B." He said with a smile. I get excited since he's going to the same school as us. I decide to hold my questions until he's done. "I also sing and I started singing my freshman year of high school. Don't think I didn't notice your confused looks when I got in here either." He said with a small laugh. "I was in a really bad car accident when I was 8 years old and I was paralyzed from the waist down. I lost my mother in that particular accident and I continued to dance because of her." His tone got serious as we became more interested in his story. "Of course I've been teased in school and everything but that's only made me a stronger person and a stronger dancer. Despite my appearance, I'm really capable of a lot. I don't like it when people sit down or just don't participate in my class. If any of you do this, I'll make you to go outside and do 10 laps around the track. I should be the only one sitting in here, alright?" he asked and we all nodded. "Good. You guys are old enough to act maturely and take this seriously. If you're not serious about dance, I want you to stand up and leave right now because I'm not taking any of that bull shit. You guys are here to dance, and that's why I expect your very best all the time. Now, I may sound like a mean guy but I'm not. I'm really nice and I love to have fun during my class. So, if you treat me with respect, I'll return it. Any questions?" everyone shook their heads. "Good. Let's start off with a little warm up." He grinned and rolled into the room with the stereo. He turned on Maroon 5's Misery and rolled out. "Get up!" he yelled like a drill sergeant with a smile. We all jumped up as he rolled to the center of the room. "Follow me!" he said over the music. We did a series of arm stretches and went across the floor as we sang along. We didn't warm up for long, only until the song was over.

"How was that?" Artie asked with a big smile. We all cheered and clapped. "Glad you enjoyed it. Now it's time to learn some choreography. How many of you have heard of a little song called I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You?" he asked with a smirk. We all cheered once again and he smiled wide. "Well we're not dancing to it!" he said, making us frown. He laughed at how he crushed our hopes. "You all look so sad!"

"It's probably because you got our hopes up." Kurt said with a deepening frown.

"Well, don't be all sad about it! We're dancing to Safety Dance!" Artie smiled as we all cheered louder than before. I absolutely adore this song with all of my being. I look over at Mike and it looked like he felt the same way. After 20 minutes of Artie teaching us the choreography, he asked if we were ready for music.

"Heck yes!" Santana exclaimed, out of breath from learning. He nodded.

"Get ready!" he said as he started the music and rolled out of the room.

"_S…A…F…E…T…Y… Safety… Dance!" _Artie started to say as he tutted. We all started the choreography he taught us.

_We can dance if we want to  
>We can leave your friends behind<br>Cause your friends don't dance  
>And if they don't dance<br>Well they're no friends of mine_

_I say, we can go where we want to  
>A place where they'll never find<br>And we can act like we come from out of this world  
>Leave the real one far behind<br>We can dance_

Artie was rolling around us just speaking the words, as we got with our partners for the dance. Of course, Mike and I were partners and we were giving it our all. We smiled at each other as Artie started to sing.

_We can dance if we want to  
>We can leave your friends behind<br>Cause your friends don't dance  
>And if they don't dance<br>Well they're no friends of mine_

_I say, we can go where we want to  
>A place where they'll never find<br>And we can act like we come from out of this world  
>Leave the real one far behind<br>We can dance_

We now broke into the groups he split us up in and continued the choreography. Artie rolled to the center and danced while he sang.

_We can go where we want to  
>The night is young and so am I<br>And we can dress real neat  
>From our hands to our feet<br>And surprise'em with a victory cry_

I say, we can act if we want to  
>If we don't nobody will<br>And you can act real rude  
>And totally removed<br>And I can act like an imbecile

We got into one big clump with Artie in the middle as we danced. We all started singing to chorus as our amazing teacher told us to.

_I say, we can dance, we can dance  
>Everything is out of control<br>We can dance, we can dance  
>We're doing it from wall to wall<br>We can dance, we can dance  
>Everybody look at your hands<br>We can dance, we can dance  
>Everybody's taking the chance<em>

After that, we all stopped singing and branched off into our partners again. Our teacher was still in the center dancing and singing.

_Safety dance  
>We'll safety dance<br>Yes, the safety dance_

We can dance if we want to  
>We've got all your life and mine<br>As long as we abuse it  
>Never gonna lose it<br>Everything will work out right

I say, we can dance if we want to  
>We can leave your friends behind<br>Cause your friends don't dance  
>And if they don't dance<br>Well they're no friends of mine

We all started to free style all over the studio as the music boomed. We were all having such a great time and everyone had a huge smiled on their faces as we sang the last chorus.

_I say, we can dance, we can dance  
>Everything is out of control<br>We can dance, we can dance  
>We're doing it from wall to wall<br>We can dance, we can dance  
>Everybody look at your hands<br>We can dance, we can dance  
>Everybody's taking the chance<em>

Artie had rolled over to Rachel and started dancing with her at this point then started dancing with Santana. They giggled as Artie kissed their hands then rolled over to me. We started dancing together and I could feel Mike's eyes on me. He was jealous since I was laughing and having fun dancing with our teacher. Artie kissed my hand as well then sang the ending of the song to me.

_Safety dance  
>We'll safety dance<br>Yes, the safety dance!_

We all clapped and cheered as the music faded. Artie rolled to the front of the room and faced us.

"That was AMAZING, you guys! Give yourself another round of applause!" he smiled and yelled. We did as we were told as he joined in this time. "You guys were on fire! I like you guys!" he laughed as we followed suit.

"We like you too, Mr. Abrams!" Rachel said and we all nodded.

"Please, Mr. Abrams is my father. Call me Artie." He said with a wink and Rachel swooned. I laugh as her quietly. "Well it looks like we're out of time anyway. Thank you guys so much! I'm looking forward to our next class! Have a good lunch!" he said with a smile as he started to clap. We all followed suit and walked over to our cubbyholes and grabbed our lunches. Artie took a sip of his water bottle that was inside the stereo room. Santana, Rachel, and Kurt walked out of the studio saying their goodbyes to Artie. He replied with a simple goodbye and thank you. He was unplugging his iPod when he called me over to him. I was taken by surprise as I walked over to him.

"Yes?" I asked when I approached him. "Am I in trouble?" I asked nervously as he smiled at me and shook his head.

"No! Not at all. I just wanted to know if you were interested in joining a dance group after this camp is over with." He said with a grin. "You're a really good dancer and I'd be honored if you joined us." I smiled wide and nodded fast.

"Of course! I would love to join!" I said with enthusiasm. He nodded and smiled back.

"Great! I'll give you the information shortly. Can you tell Mike to come over here too? I wanna ask him to join… You two make really good dance partners. You have a lot of… _chemistry_ going on. I like it." He said with a smirk. I blushed and nodded, turning around and motioning Mike over, who had be watching the whole time. He ran over to us and Artie told Mike the same thing he told me. Mike nodded excitingly as he gave me a side hug after Artie mentioned the _chemistry_ thing. Artie then gave us both papers explaining everything about the group. "Thank you guys! Let me know next time if you're in or not!"

"Thank you Artie!" Mike and I said in unison, grabbing our lunches and walking out together. As we left, Ms. J came into the studio.

"So, how were they?" she asked quietly.

"They're a really good group! I enjoyed myself and they enjoyed it too." Artie said with a smile.

"They're the best group I've ever seen." Ms. J smiled, proud of her students. Artie nodded as he packed up his things.

"Oh- I asked Brittany and Mike if they wanted to join my dance group. We dance at Studio B on the other side of town near McKinley High." Artie said excitingly. "They're really good dancers." Ms. J nodded.

"I love those two. They're so hard working and it looks like they like each other if you catch my drift." Ms. J said with a wink and Artie laughed.

"Oh, I know they do. That's why I put them together in my choreography." Artie gave a devious smirk.

"They dance well together. I saw you guys dancing and singing in here." Ms. J said with a smile as Artie blushed.

"Did you hear me sing?" Artie asked with a worried look.

"Yes I did. You're a really good singer! You should be a part of our musical theatre group in the fall. There's no age limit." She suggested. Artie perked up then.

"I'll seriously consider it! I'd love to, Ms. Janice!" Artie exclaimed excitingly.

"Great! I'll email your dad about it. Well, I don't wanna keep you! Thank you so much, Artie!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled wide at her. Before she opened the door to leave, she turned back to him. "Oh, good choice putting Mike and Brittany together." Artie shrugged.

"I didn't want to die today. So I had to put them together. Mike nearly killed me with his eyes when I danced with her."

* * *

><p>Did ya like it? Well leave a review! :D gonna give you guys a hint at the next chapter: Rocky Horror. ^.^ buh bye!<p> 


	9. Anything's Possible

Hey my little Gleeks! :D I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started high school and I finished my first school production not too long ago and another production is coming up and holidays and blah! D: But here's chapter 9! I decided to do something a little bit different. About midway, I switch the POV from Brittany to Mike, just so you get a feel of what they're both feeling. I really enjoyed writing this! Thanks to Gabbiee and Gabby for encouraging me to right this! Love you guys :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Rocky Horror, or any songs sung in this chapter. I do own a dog though. His name is Bowzer. :3**

* * *

><p>Our little group started off the morning as usual. Kurt and Rachel were talking to each other, leaning against the mirror. Santana was asleep on a yoga mat while plugged up to her iPod. Then there was me and Mike. We always sat in the corner behind the ballet bars. We'd usually be talking and laughing with each other but this morning was different. My mom was sitting in on what we were doing, along with the other parents. Rachel's dads were just sitting in the waiting area, talking. Kurt's dad was M.I.A. at the moment, and Santana's mom was talking to Ms. Janice in her office. My mom and Mike's dad were talking to each other, and that got me beyond nervous. I could tell that Mike felt the same since he sat at least a foot away from me. We both acted like we were listening to our iPods but we were texting each other secretly. I had gotten his number the day Artie came in to teach our hip hop class.<p>

"Hey." His message said, causing me to glance at his frightened expression. I'm pretty sure mine matched his perfectly because of the situation we were in.

"Hi Mikey." I tried to reply cutely but I could tell that it really didn't work. He only half grinned then stared down again.

"Britt-Britt… I'm terrified. D:" he texted back. I couldn't help but grin at his pet name for me. I texted him back cautiously.

"So am I… I wonder what our parents are talking about." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"They're probably talking about us… like how we do in school and everything. That's what parents do. Brag about their kids." He grimaced slightly, making me giggle.

"My mom usually does that. You're probably right, Mikey." I reply, leaving a grin on his face.

"We still on after lunch though? :]" he asked, glancing at me nervously. I smile wide as I reply.

"Why of course, Mr. Chang " I text back as our warm up teacher came in. We all put our gadgets away and arranged ourselves on the floor. I always sit in between Mike and Kurt. Right then, the parents came into the studio and sat along the side. Kurt shot me a nervous glance; clearly he wasn't the only one feeling the tension in the room. As the music started, we began our floor stretches. I try not to look over at Mike as much as I usually do, as he was focused on himself in the mirror. I bite my lip nervously as we stand and do our full body stretches. As soon as I go into my lunge, I catch Mike's eyes on me and I almost fall. Just right then and there, I almost melted upon Mike's eyes falling upon me. I could feel my heart swimming in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. A million thoughts were running through my mind at that very moment but I had to block them out. No matter what was on my mind, I had to keep my composure as a dancer. I could tell that this day would be very interesting.

* * *

><p>We were walking outside after lunch but Mike and I snuck off to the basketball court. We would do this often since it's usually too hot or too cold to us. Mike grabbed the basketball and started dribbling around me. I rolled my eyes then stole the ball from him, and dribbled it to the foul line. There, I took a shot but missed.<p>

"Oh!" I yelled then cursed under my breath. Mike laughed at me playfully and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Its okay, Britt-Britt. We all can't be good at basketball." He whispered in my ear, out of breath from chasing me. It sent shivers down my spine as I placed my hands over his arms. I felt my face blush bright red as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"You're so annoying… but so cute too." I say quietly, making him laugh. He let go and grabbed the basketball. I watched him as he dribbled up to the back board and made a layup. "You really don't talk about your parents, Mike… why?" I wonder aloud. He stops in his tracks and looks at me with a serious expression.

"Why would I talk about them?" he asks in a low voice, making my smile fade.

"Is there anything going on?" I ask, walking toward him. He backs away a little and I shoot him a confused look. He looks away then sits on the floor. He dropped his head and started rubbing his eyes. I kneel beside him, rubbing his back gently. I hear him whimper once and I immediately pull him into a tight hug. There we are, in the middle of the basketball court. I don't know what I triggered but I must find out now. "Michael…" I whisper.

"My dad hates the idea of me dancing." He struggles to say through his tears. He pulls away from the hug and turns his back to me now. I sit there, confused to say the least. So many questions start to flow through my mind but they're interrupted by Mike starting to talk. "He hates the idea of me expressing myself in an artistic way. I'm starting to think that he hates everything I stand for. He hates what _we_ do, Brittany. What _we_ like to do together!" He stands up and starts pacing back and forth.

"Does he not like me, Mike? What are you telling me?" I frown, trying to get some answers from him. He shakes his head and stop pacing.

"I don't even know if he doesn't like you, Brittany. But sometimes I feel like he hates me." I says in a low voice. "Do you know what it feels like to have a parent that hates everything you do, Brittany? It fucking hurts!" he glares at me now, leaving me speechless. I shake my head, afraid to say anything. "I didn't think so. You have it so easy, you know that?" he glares more.

"Well I'm sorry, Mike! I'm sorry I have a parent that actually supports my actions!" I say out of anger. I was confused at why he was getting so mad at me all of a sudden. He dropped his gaze then walked out of the gym. I watch after him, not knowing how I felt about what just happened. I don't want to follow him since I feel that would anger him further. I sit in the middle of the court, thinking about how Mike must feel. It made me sad just to think about it. I stood up when I had 5 minutes left in my break and ran to the studio, hoping to find Mike okay. As I made my way up the stairs, I saw him walking with Kurt. I stopped in my tracks, feeling my heart ache in my chest. He was still flustered and his eyes were still that burning red. He was shaking his head and looking at the floor. I saw him walk off down the hall, leaving Kurt as confused as I was. I feel my heart crumble in my chest as I walk up the steps and go inside of the studio. I sit there and think about how I upset him.

I ruined my chances of understanding what he goes through. Nice one, Britt.

* * *

><p>I can't believe how dumb I was just then. I yelled at her when it wasn't her fault. I couldn't help but think about how much she hated me now. I blew it. I blew any chance I had with her. I punched the wall as hard as I possibly could, hearing a crack in my hand. I pulled it back quick and pulled it to my chest. I sat by the sinks in the bathroom and dropped my head to my knees. I could barely contain this now intense anger I felt with myself. God, if anyone walked in on me, they would be extremely confused. They'd see a very confused looking Asian guy with a throbbing hand and tap shoes. Yup. You totally see that every day. Oh, did I mention that he was sitting under a sink and crying his eyes out? Yeah. I slid from under the sink, stood up, and splashed my face with cold water. I only had a few minutes to get back to class. I dried my face off and made my way down the hall, around the corner and back to the studio. Everyone looked at me as I walked inside. It felt like their eyes were burning holes through my being, making me walk faster to my spot. I took my usually spot next to Brittany but I didn't look at her. I felt her eyes on me but that wasn't a good thing. I could <em>sense<em> the negativity coming from her direction. It sent bad shivers down my spine, something I hated to feel. I tried to glance at her but I felt something hit me in the gut. It had knocked the wind out of me, making me bend over in pain. Was this guilt? Was this hostility? Or was it that turkey sandwich I had for lunch? What am I saying? I'm rambling again. Shut up, Mike. Focus on what you were going to tell Brittany. The name went through my mind like a string of melodic notes, almost like a song. I straighten up, turn to her, and began to speak.

"Brittany, I'm sorry for-" right then I was cut off by her intense glare at me.

"I don't like being yelled at, Mike." She said quickly but with a hint of anger.

"I can explain… please." I said with pleading eyes. I could feel myself began to choke up again but before Brittany could answer, our tap dancer walked inside the classroom, followed by our parents who were still here for some reason. She was short with sleek black hair, and almond shaped eyes that matched mine. We all stood up and remained quiet until the teacher spoke.

"Hello, class!" she said in a sing song voice. We all responded with a simple hello. "I'm Tina and I'll be your tap teacher throughout the next two weeks. Um, you guys can sit down. We're not going to start right away." She said an adorable chuckle. I sat down, focusing on her. As she began to talk, my focus drifted away from Tina and was put toward Brittany. Her usually calm face was frowned up as she stared at the teacher. I bit my lip, wanting to just hug her. But I felt like if I hugged her, I'd get punched in the face. I sighed quietly and turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Today, we're going to be learning some simple steps and applying them in a routine. Now the song that we're going to be dancing to today is Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show, so keep that in mind." She said with a wink. Everyone but Brittany and I cheered, still focused on how upset we both were. We stood and began to follow the teacher. After about 15 minutes of learning new steps, Tina asked us if we were ready for music. We all nodded but before we did, we had to decide who was going to play what character for the number. Kurt and I chose Riff Raff, Rachel and Brittany chose Magenta, and Santana chose Columbia. I felt nervous as the music started to play, knowing I would have a lot of time to dance with Brittany.

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness, takes its toll_

_But listen closely_

Kurt began in a very low, seductive voice. It made the parents giggle as they watched him.

_Not for very much longer_

Rachel chimed in with a high pitch, screechy kind of voice. It made me wince a little. It wasn't like Rachel's voice wasn't annoying enough before.

_I've got to keep control_

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me _

_And the void would be calling_

We all chimed in for the upcoming chorus, and then sprung out to our positions on the floor.

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

I jumped in the center and began my solo part as the narrator.

_It's just a jump to the left_

Everyone followed suit as I began the actual choreography of the dance. Everyone chimed in for one line, and then I was alone again.

_And then a step to the right_

_Put your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

I could hear the parents whispering among themselves with smiles on their faces, but my dad just sat there. He was staring at me like he wanted to just drag me out of the dance camp all together. Brittany stepped to the center and began to sing. I watched her the entire time, feeling my heart flutter in my chest.

_It's so dreamy_

_Oh, fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me_

_No, not at all_

_In another dimension_

_With voyeuristic intention_

_Well secluded_

_I see all_

I began to walk toward Brittany slowly and say my words slowly, in order to get her attention.

_With a bit of a mind flip_

She follows suit and turns her back to mine. She grabbed my hands and says her next line.

_You're into the time slip_

I intertwined our fingers, trying to get more into the character. Even though it's kind of like incest, but whatever.

_And nothing, can ever be the same_

_You're spaced out of sensation_

_Like you're under sedation_

The whole class joined us again as Brittany split away from me. I stepped up to the center again and began singing the chorus.

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Santana then came from the side of me and I jumped back, making sure not to get hit by her.

_Well, I was walking down the street_

_Just a-having a think_

_When a snake of a guy _

_Gave me an evil wink_

_He shook me up_

_It took me by surprise_

_He had a pick-up truck_

_And the devil's eyes_

_He stared at me and I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing_

_Never would again_

The rest of the class jumped in the center with Santana as we began to finish out the song.

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_Put your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

We all belted out the last note and fell to the ground, like they did in the movie. The applause of our parents made me smile to myself. I peeked up a little bit and saw that my dad was actually smiling and clapping for us. I was confused at first but I ultimately couldn't stop smiling. He was proud of me. Right now, at least. Hopefully this would show him how much dancing meant to me.

* * *

><p>"Brittany!" I ran up to her as she was slinging her bag over her shoulder. She looked at me and I could see that she was still kind of upset. "Can I please talk to you right quick?" I frowned, hoping she would say yes. Her face started to turn red as she nodded. We walked down the hall and sat on the window ledge.<p>

"What do you want, Mike?" she asked quietly, not looking at me. I swallowed what was left of my pride and gave this one last, final shot. I sighed quietly, and then looked her in the eyes.

_Well, you've done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest _

_Nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

She started to look at me now, grinning slightly. I started to smile at her as I sang.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn, you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing _

_We're just one big family_

_It's our God forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure there's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

I grabbed her hand gently as she scooted closer to me, smiling and swaying. I put my arm around her waist and rested my head in the crook of her neck.

_Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

I felt her laugh quietly as I started to scat sing to the usual beat of the song. I lifted my head and started singing to her again.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I've been saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

She smiles wide at me and pecks my cheek. I feel my face turn bright red and continue to sing.

_Well open up your mind, and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn, you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours _

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Because our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

She claps and throws her arms around my neck as I finish the song. I smile to myself and hug her tight. I pull away from her slightly and look her in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry for snapping, Brittany. Do you forgive me?" I ask her quietly, with a hint of sadness in my voice. She just smiles at me, leaving me confused. I tilt my head slightly.

"Of course I forgive you, Mikey." She whispers to me. I feel like 1,000 pounds have been lifted off of my shoulders. I let my smile fade, staring at her intently. She shoots me a confused look, but I part my lips slightly. I start to lean in slowly until our faces are inches apart. I feel her shaking slightly under my grasp, her breathing became quicker. We lean into each other until our lips finally meet in a slow embrace. We stay there before a couple seconds, not wanting to break away just yet. We hear voices down the hall and slowly pull away from each other. I rest my forehead against hers, feeling the heat given off by her body. She left her hands drop down to my hands and smiled as she intertwined our fingers.

"Thank you." I say quietly, squeezing her hands gently.

"No problem, Mike." She says before pecking my cheek and standing up. I look up at her, smirking.

"So, same time tomorrow?" I ask before I stand up. She nods and shoots me a bright smile.

"Of course. Bye Mikey." She blew me a kiss before turning around and walking the opposite direction. I stand there, smiling to myself for a minute.

Damn. I'm so in there.

* * *

><p>Sooooo, what did you think? Do you want more of Mike's POV? Or do you want other characters' POV? Let me know! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. :3<p> 


	10. Don't Forget Me

Hello fellow Gleeks! WOW. I haven't uploaded anything in a looooong time! This was a long time coming. I was so busy with school and now that summer break is nearing, I will be updating ALL of my stories and coming up with new ones! :D I really hope you enjoy this one. I couldn't help but add a certain song in this. :3 Thank you sooooooooo much for all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean so much to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, My Only One by All Time Low, or Think of Me.**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple weeks and dance was nearing its end. Well, it was the last day. So it wasn't nearing... It was here... I hate it when I confuse myself. I was lying in bed when the clock struck 7am. I couldn't sleep. I was up all night, dreading this very day. I saw it coming... I just couldn't handle the fact that it was actually happening. What would become of my newly perfected dancing skills? What would happen to my body if I stopped dancing? What would happen with me and Mike? Mike... What if we never spoke again? The thought of us never seeing each for more than a weekend makes me sick to my stomach. I've grown so attached to him, like I can't function without him. I won't be all dramatic and say that I won't be able to breathe without him but he really is the yin to my yang. The hand to my glove. The bow to my arrow. The Link to my Malin. Yes. I ship it. I hope I continue to see him. I glance over at the clock. 7:04. Really? I sit up, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. I then proceed to do my daily routine but something grabs my attention. A shoe box is placed near my door. I creep over to the door, approaching the box with extreme caution, and then kick the lid off. What I see just blows me away. Inside of the box, there are sparkly, gold low tops that my mom has promised me for weeks. She says that they will only be for dance, but when it comes to new shoes, I don't care. I just want them. Bad. I squeal really loud, pulling them into my chest, knocking the breath out of myself. I wince in pain for a second then I go back to embracing the shoes. After what seems like hours, I rush into the bathroom, and come back in time to catch the second episode of Saved by the Bell. I grab my vintage Artscape shirt, my red skinny jeans, and then my delicate shoes. I get dressed in no time, and then grabbing my bag, I head downstairs to eat breakfast.<p>

"Good morning!" I say in a singsong voice. My mother turns from the stove, flashing me an inviting smile.

"Were you surprised?" she asked as she began to place the plates on the table, one in front of me, one in front my silent father, then one in the empty spot between us.

"Well, yeah!" I exclaim, kicking my feet under the table.

"I'm glad you like them. Now, eat your breakfast." after those words were spoken, they did not have to be repeated. I practically inhaled my breakfast then relaxed in the living room, as usual. I smile to myself as My Only One begins to play on my iPod. All I could think about was Mike. I couldn't wait to see his bright smile and those almond-shaped brown eyes that I couldn't resist. My mother came down the stairs by the end of the song then we headed outside to the car. I had mixed emotions as I got in the car for the last time to go to camp. I began to memorize my surroundings as we drove to the college. My mom wished me a good day and I responded with a smile. I look up at the door to the building only to see Mike's smile and his somewhat muscular figure in the window. I had noticed the changes in his body throughout the weeks. At first, he was skinny and lanky. By week two, I could tell that the abdominal exercises were working for him. He opened the door for me as I neared it.

"Good morning, Brittany." he called out as usually then he sent a simple wave to my mom. She responded with a smile then drove off into the distance. After she was gone, we hugged each other tight and I could tell that neither of us wanted to let go.

"I missed you." I mumbled softly, burying my face into his neck. I felt him chuckle quietly and then he just held me for a second. That's when it occurred to me that this would never happen again.

* * *

><p>We began our daily warm up but I'm not as happy as I usually am. I feel quite empty inside. Like I was losing a part of myself. Well, I was in a way. I was losing part of my entire summer vacation. Brittany. She made my summer amazing. I could've gone to a math camp but thank god to my endless hours of research on dance camps. I showed it to my mother first, got her approval, sent the forms in, then told my father. That was actually quite smart of me. But in the end, I think that my dad actually enjoyed to watch me dance...<p>

"Good morning, dancers!" Ms. J's voice was a bit annoying at times but I had gotten used to it. We all respond with a simple good morning. Usually it's loud and exciting but today is was low and subtle. We all sat down after our instruction and listened to what Ms. J had to say.

"Today, we're going to dance but not all day. We'll only be dancing for the first half of the day but for the last half, we'll play a movie and have a party." her bright smile made me grin a bit then I looked over at Brittany. She seemed upset by something. I nudge her with my elbow softly. She looks up at me, frowning deeply.

"What's wrong?" I whisper only soft enough for the two of us to hear.

"I'm just really sad..." she replies softly, staring down at the floor again despite the lecture we were receiving.

"Why?" I wonder aloud, even though I knew the answer. Well, I think I knew the answer. As she began to respond, we had to stand up and begin our final warm up class.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around and everyone was silent. Kurt and Rachel weren't giggling or squealing over anything, Santana wasn't complaining about anything, and Brittany wasn't grinning or making any jokes. I was staring down at my boxed lunch, frowning softly at what I saw. Carrots. The first thing me and Brittany bonded on. I sulk silently then let my head rest on the table. Brittany then turned to me with a concerned frown.<p>

"You okay?" she asked in the most innocent, angelic voice I've ever heard. I hesitate before nodding my head.

"Look in my box." I instruct quietly then she follows suit. She peers inside of the box then laughs quietly.

"Carrots... Your biggest fear." she teases before ruffling my hair. I wrinkle my nose up before she places a simple peck on my cheek. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I couldn't believe that she did that, but I'm glad she did. Before I came back to my senses, she poked my cheek. "You're red." she whispered softly. I reached up to my face, feeling the heat that radiated off of it. Gah. She was right. I buried my face in my hands then put my head down.

"No, don't hide your face! It's adorable." she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and leaned into me. I couldn't help but smile as I felt her warm breath against my cheek, and the tight embrace she had me in was just... wow. I lift my head to look at her dreamily but then it hit me. Well, Santana threw a teddy graham at me but that's not what I'm talking about.

"Hey, Britt." I said before chewing the teddy Graham.

"Yeah?" she still had her arm around me, making me even more nervous as the question began to build up in my throat.

"How about we skip the party," I started quietly. ", so that way we can spend some time alone before we leave..." I bit down on my lip in anticipation, waiting for the response that could change my 14 year old life.

"Mike, we... how would we..?" she was lost for words. I could tell that she wanted to but she was always worried about getting in trouble.

"We can go to the basketball courts on the way back from lunch... just like old times." I gave her a crooked smile in hopes that she would trust me. She nodded once, making me smile wide like a fool.

"Great. Meet me there in like... Ten minutes." I stood up, stretching my stiff limbs as I walked into the bathroom. As I walked, I began to clear my head. I had to have an empty mind for what I was about to do. Mike Chang was about to get in there.

* * *

><p>I walked to the basketball court, feeling butterflies in my stomach. The feeling was overcoming my entire being, making me even more nervous as I neared it. I couldn't believe that this was potentially the last time I would see Mike. The thought brought tears to my eyes. I felt my heart stop once I reached the door leading into the court. With a deep breath, I grabbed the knob, turned, and then I walked inside to see Mike sitting on a basketball. His back was to me. Ugh. The back of his head was gorgeous. He let his hair grow out more so it was a little below his neck. His broad shoulders were prominent in the tight t-shirt he was wearing. Once the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the court, Mike turned to me, with that goofy grin on his face. I skipped over to him then sat in front of him, wondering what he was going to do. He took me by surprise when he grabbed my hands gently, pulling them close to him. I watched his movement curiously as he placed one of his hands on his chest, and the other on his shoulder.<p>

"Do you feel that?" he whispered to me, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded once.

"Your heart feels like it's going to beat out of your chest." I chuckle softly as he smiles at me.

"You make that happen, you know. Every time I'm around you, my heart starts racing. I… just can't be calm when I'm around you, Britt," Mike started to go on and on, but I didn't complain. I only listened. ", I don't know how I would be if I didn't meet you. I don't know how I'm going to be when I'm away from you. I just want to tell you something before we leave. Well, I want to know something first." My ears perked up as he spoke those last words.

"What do you want to know, Mikey?" I asked softly, gazing up at him in admiration. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Britt… will you remember me?" the words hit me like a ton of bricks. Did he think that I would just push him out of my mind forever? I'd been so happy with him. I don't know how I would've managed with Berry around if he wasn't there. Wait, why am I just speaking my mind? Say this to him. Go. Now.

"Mike, I'll… I'll never forget you. I could never forget you. I'll always remember you, Michael." I felt like it was appropriate to say his full name, and he took it well. He was beaming at me. I'd never seen him so happy.

"Well, in that case, I'm prepared to sing you a little diddy." Mike smiled boldly as he slid off of the basketball to sit in front of me. My heart fluttered in anticipation, making me smile wide. My mind went wild as it tried to figure out what song he was going to sing to me. He cleared his throat, looking into my eyes as he started.

_Think of me, _

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try._

His expression was placid, with a hint of sadness. My eyes began to swell up with tears, since he remembered that Phantom of the Opera was my favorite musical. _And_ Think of Me was my favorite song.

_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

His eyes began to swell up as well as he watched me and sang. He blinked them away quickly as his voice began to shake.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things _

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been._

He trailed the last word off, trying to calm as he blinked more tears away. I leaned in to kiss his cheek, singing to him.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of those things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you._

I finished the song, blinking away tears myself. He stared at me as he pulled himself together. Once I finished, he pulled me into a tight embrace. He kissed my cheek over and over. I pulled away slowly and pressed my lips against his gently. He kissed back softly but his lips were quivering. I stared at him and rested my forehead against his, imbedding this moment into my mind to never forget.

* * *

><p>Awww! Such a sad and touching ending for these two! Is this fanfic over? NO. There shall be more to come :3 leave me suggestions, guys! Bye bye!<p>

- Starkid Jade


	11. It's So Hard To Move On

**Hey guys! This is just a little finale for this fanfic. I didn't want to end it at camp, _but_ I wanted to end it on a realistic level. There will be a sequel story to this fanfic so don't cry (: thank you all so much for supporting this story. I really appreciate it and I'm proud to say that this is the first story I've ever finished. This chapter is short because it is just a little afterword. Again, thank you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>A month passed since I'd seen Mike. After I got home that day, the feeling of emptiness hit me full force. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to see anyone. All I wanted to do was lie in bed and watch television. I'd fallen in love with a show called Workaholics. I still don't remember the guys' names after watching a few episodes so I refer to the short one as Frodo Baggins, I refer to the tall one as Michael Cera's older brother, and the other one is Blake, or as I like to call him, Poofy. My favorite episode is when they get stuck in the sewer. How they broke down in the end reminded me of Mike. How they were all screaming and apologizing to each other. I was laying on my stomach, watching that very episode when I received a phone call. I heard my phone vibrating somewhere in my room but I didn't know where. I fell off of my bed purposely then rolled under my bed, in hopes that it was down there.<p>

"Nope…" I say under my breath as I look around before rolling out from under my bed. My mind was racing. _Who could be calling me?_ I thought constantly. I stood up quickly then looked through the blankets on my bed. I ripped the comforter off of my bed and shook it out. Boom. My phone hit my foot, causing me to scream out in pain. Wait. _Pick it up! _I picked the phone up quickly and hit talk, then pressed the phone against my ear without even looking at who it is.

"Hello?" I screamed into the phone then I heard the other person on the line screech.

"Brittany, chill!" I recognized that voice anywhere. Blaine.

"Blainey-Bear!" I squeaked excitedly as I plopped down on my bed.

"Hey!" his voice had calmed down more as I did as well. I was lying on my back, staring up my ceiling, remembering the time when our parents took us out to dinner. I told Mike about that. He laughed mainly but he also showed some signs of jealousy. "My dad just told me that we were going on vacation soon. And he said that we might be going to the same place."

"Seriously?" I had mixed feelings about that. My parents were trying to set us up. Once again. It bummed me out, really. I told my mother about Mike. She was fine with it. My dad was silent. As usual.

"Yes. I think they're trying to set us up again." he was grimacing. I could hear it in his voice. I did the same.

"Have you told them yet?" I wondered aloud.

"No." I pouted as I heard those words.

"You need to tell them!"

"I know, it's just..." he sighed in disgust. "I'm afraid. Well. I'm afraid I

have to go now."

"Okay, text me next time. I almost broke my foot trying to get to my phone." I frowned deeply, looking at my now throbbing foot.

"How... Never mind. I'm sorry. I'll text you later, Brittany." he said softly before hanging up. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

I dropped my phone, frowning at the ceiling. All I can think of now is Mike. _Mike._ Wow. I miss him so much. I want to hug him tight. And never let him go. I hope he hasn't forgotten about me and all the times that we shared.

Well. This sucks. I leave the love of my life a week ago and I'm forced to like someone else. I hate this so much...

"Michael." my name is said sternly but quietly. I stand up, adjusting my blazer onto my shoulders, and then I leave out of my room to face my worst nightmare. A girl is standing at the staircase. An _Asian_ girl. I ain't gonna lie, y'all. I like white girls. I like blondes with pale blue eyes. I like blonde, blue eyed girls who dance. I like dancing blonde, blue eyed girls whose names begin with a B. God damnit, I like Brittany.

"Hello." the sound of the girl's voice rattled my brain. It shook me out of my trance.

"Hi." I said quietly, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Michael, this is Jenna. Jenna, you know Michael." she smiled at my father's words as I grimaced. I hated my name. _Michael._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jenna." I forced a smile, extending my hand out hesitantly. She grabbed my hand quickly, shaking it gently. Her hands weren't as soft as Britt's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Michael." she said it in such a fake sweet tone that was supposed to make her sound innocent. Her innocence was forced. Her voice was as sweet and innocent as Britt's.

"I guess we should be going now." my father mainly spoke to my silent mother who was peering over my father's shoulder. She knew I was unhappy. I told my mother about Brittany and she really wanted to meet her. I told my mother about Brittany, and he was silent.

"We should be." Jenna chimed in, giggling in the most disgusting way. Her laugh was awful. I hated it. It wasn't as genuine as Brittany's. She was _not_ Brittany. I would never learn to like this girl.

I want Brittany. Not some girl that looks just like me. I want her. Only her. As we left out, I heard my name being called. I turned around quickly, hoping that it was her. No one was there. That moment, my heart sank into the depths of my stomach. I would spend the rest of my life with this... Jenna chick. She was gone. Brittany S. Pearce was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all. The sequel is coming this summer. (: But for now, stay sexy.<strong>

**- Starkid Jade**


End file.
